


Sandbank

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Sand Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Sandbank

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[S]**

**Sandbank**

**[S]**

Far in the New World, at the heart of Totto Land, Whole Cake Island, stood the Whole Cake Chateau where the Charlotte Family reigned over the entire country. Within the Chateau, was a workshop where the family's fourth son, eighth daughter, and one of the more promising members of their pirate crew went to work in making transportation mirrors.

While the eighth daughter, Brulee, was able to make her own mirrors to access the Mirror World from having consumed the Mirror-Mirror Fruit, such a process did tire out the Mirror Woman in question and it was brought to the attention of the family head, Totto Land Queen, and Big Mom Pirate Captain, Linlin, that if Brulee's range exceeded Totto Land's limits and into supposedly secure places filled with riches and lacking in the knowledge of Devil Fruits, Linlin's success as one of the Four Emperors would skyrocket. Therefore, with their own Devil Fruit abilities, the young crewmate, Monkey D. Luffy, would conjure up sand which would then be heated by the fourth son, Oven, to create glass that Brulee would then imbue with her own Devil Fruit power before selling the mirrors, load by load, through their Underworld contacts who would then handle the rest.

It was a profitable operation that had lasted years and resulted in young Luffy, who came up with the idea in the first place, to raise himself from a new recruit forced into the crew after the slave ship he was on was attacked by them to one of the more influential crew members not born or married into the Charlotte Family. Regardless of his success, though, Luffy was a true carrier of the D. initial and as time went by, internally grew frustrated for being subordinate to a mad woman whose hypocritical views endangered and corrupted even those within her own family. Nonetheless, whatever problems he faced, he vowed to take them all in stride and react to them all accordingly. At least until he was ready to cut out the middle-woman that was Charlotte Linlin.

Luffy was three months shy of his seventeenth birthday when he had discovered something quite shocking about Big Mom's past. After her latest craving for sweets, Luffy decided that enough was enough and after meeting with the Charlottes that shared his concerns, enacted a plan to discover the root of those cravings and seek out a doctor to correct the problem. With some effort, they learned that oldest member of the crew, next to Big Mom, was the head chef, Streusen, and while the thirty-fifth daughter, Pudding, went to work on his memories with her own Devil Fruit power in secret, Luffy, as a Rook Combatant in the Big Mom Pirates and a potential in-law in the Charlotte Family, went to work on one of his most important duties: hosting a tea party for the younger children, whether they liked it or not.

It was late in the evening, and much of the kids' enthusiasm was being replaced with drowsiness, but Luffy made the most of it by telling jokes and stories. Unfortunately, being part of an extensive family gave rise to sibling rivalry, which Luffy saw in how much of the kids treated a certain young girl for her fixation in popping balloons and tearing apart stuffed animals.

"Princess Anana." He called to her after seeing her sad frown. Although the Charlottes weren't exactly royalty by World Government standards, Luffy liked calling them all with royal titles in part due to his refusal to refer to Linlin as his "Mama" and also because he figured it suited them all the same. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mister Luffy, but thank you." She said in a tone that wasn't very convincing.

Luffy frowned. "You can talk to me later, if you don't want to talk in front of your siblings."

Anana's lip quivered and she finally asked. "Mr. Luffy, am I a psychopath?"

The rest of the kids looked distressed as they saw Luffy frown heavily.

"And who said you were?" He asked in anger.

"Dolce and Dragee." She pointed to the two lookalike boys with the balloons.

"She keeps popping our balloons!" They justified in worry.

Luffy sighed. "Princess Anana, a psychopath is best sized up as someone who has no care for anyone and may actually take pleasure in hurting living things. In my opinion, such a person should get a mental doctor, if there's still hope for them, or should be placed in Impel Down, if there isn't any." Anana looked ready to burst into tears until she felt Luffy's hand console her. "But I know you're not one of them at all."

Anglais sighed irritably. "A touchy-feely episode? That's cute." He was quick to shut up once he saw Luffy glaring at him at the moment.

Turning back to Anana with a smile, Luffy continued. "You've made some mistakes here and there, but that doesn't you should be punished forever for it. Your Mama says that people can better understand each other, if they saw each other eye to eye, but while I do think she believes her way in doing it is right, I believe there's still a few things about peace that she has yet to learn."

The kids blinked in confusion. "Mama's actually wrong about something?" They all said in unison.

Luffy shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well, if Giants and Dwarves were the same size as everyone else, would they still be called Giants and Dwarves?"

The children all glanced at one another before Anglais said. "Uh, okay, that sounds about right."

"Anyway, what I mean to say is that a good way to achieve peace between races and siblings isn't force." Luffy iterated back on topic. "It's tolerance which hopefully can lead to understanding. When I first met your sister Princess Pudding for example, she was in a very unhappy place because a lot of people from other kids to adults to even your own Mama said that her third eye didn't make her look beautiful." Even the so called tough guy Anglais looked shocked at that. "For a long time, she was alone, and because of your Mama's rules about "being strong" and all that, she didn't get the support she needed either. But in my eyes, just because she's not one hundred percent Human doesn't mean she's a monster. It's what a person decides for themselves that defines them."

"But Pudding has been happier since you joined the crew, Mr. Luffy." Anana said with a sincere smile.

"That she has." Luffy said with a smile of his own. "But as for you, Princess, you just haven't shown other children, like your siblings here, that you have the potential to do anything you set your mind to."

"Like what?"

"Well, since you play with stuffed animals and knives a lot, one can argue you can be a doctor, a swordswoman, a sniper, or a chef like Princess Pudding. If people talk bad about you, don't let them break your will. The only person who ultimately knows you in the end is you." Luffy held Anana's hands for emphasis. "Believe me, there is nothing you can't do."

She then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him which he returned as well, Dolce and Dragee cried tears of regret, Anglais, for all his seeming apathy, cracked a small smile, and the rest of the children looked happy as well. The sixteenth son, Moscato, later entered the play room to get the kids to their rooms and shared a warm smile with Luffy when they saw the two balloon-loving boys exchange apologies with Anana. Taking his leave as well, Luffy eventually arrived at the meeting room on the second floor where he was supposed to meet with Pudding and the fourteenth daughter, Smoothie. The latter was already there and upon arrival she grabbed him for a juicy kiss.

Taking a break, she asked. "How were the spoil-sports, love?"

Luffy giggled. "I think I'll fit right in when you and I are tied together."

"I think you already fitted in, even without marrying in the family." Pudding said with a smile when she entered at that moment. They then went to work in looking over a pretty horrific memory of Streusen's that shed a new light in how they saw the infamous Big Mom.

**[S]**

**I thought of having Luffy do some lip-lock with Pudding and Galette as well at least, but decided to just do Smoothie as both a start and to save time. Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
